Darkness and Redemption
by transfan80
Summary: Tragedy leads He-Man down the path of vengeance...but how far will he go? My first entry, tell me what you think.
1. Tragic Anniversary

Chapter 1  
  
The city of Eternos was bustling with activity on a vibrant, sunny day. The usually radiant palace grounds looked even more so, and the grounds were crowded with loyal subjects. It was a day to celebrate, the day of Randor and Marlena's 20th anniversary. The happy couple stood at the edge of the throne room's balcony, watching as Teela, captain of the royal guard, oversaw the preparations.  
  
"I still can't believe it, Randor," Marlena sighed. "Twenty years-it seems like the years just flew by."  
  
Randor took her hand in his and smiled. "Has it really been that long? It did not seem like it's been that long. Or maybe it's been too long and we just don't realize it because of how long we've been together."  
  
Marlena moved to slap her husband, but the smile on his face gave his joke away. "Don't tease," she laughed, unable to keep a straight face. "I swear, sometimes you're like a child."  
  
"And that's bad?" said Randor. "I thought you liked my joking around."  
  
"I do, darling, don't misunderstand. It's just that I can never tell when you're kidding or not. It can be rather maddening."  
  
"Well, what can I say, my dear? I can't play the serious king all the time. I would go insane." Randor's smile widened slightly, and he drew his wife into a deep kiss.  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of a man clearing his throat. Man At Arms, Randor's most trusted advisor, had entered the throne room, and was somewhat embarassed that he'd walked in on such an intimate moment.  
  
"Oh, Duncan! I...ahem..didn't notice you there."  
  
"No, sire. I feel I am the one who should apologize. I did not realize you were..."  
  
"That's quite alright, old friend. It's not as if you had walked into our bedroom and seen something else. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Well, umm...very well. Anyway, I have just received word from Teela that the preparations are complete...despite a few unfortunate mishaps."  
  
Randor's face suddenly fell. "Does...Adam have anything to do with this?"  
  
MAA nodded. "I'm afraid so. He was helping with the decorations, and he tripped and knocked over an ice sculpture of a dragon. Fortunately, the sculptor had a few extras made just in case."  
  
The king sighed. "That boy...sometimes I'm not sure if we raised a prince or a jester."  
  
"Now, your majesty, please don't be too harsh on him. It was only an accident, and the problem was quickly resolved. Besides, he's actually done more for your anniversary than many of the palace guards. That boy cares for the two of you more than you can ever know."  
  
"He's right, you know," said Marlena. "He holds alot of love and respect for you. I can see it in his eyes everytime he looks at you. He would do anything to win your approval, that's how much he thinks of you."  
  
"You're right as usual, my dear. We've a fine son...and someday, he'll make a fine king." ************************************************** Two hours later, the palace's cavernous ballroom was filled with Eternian subjects from all social classes. All congratulated the happy couple with many gifts, and many wishes for another twenty years. It was the most jubilant the kingdom had been in a long time.  
  
At one end of the table, Prince Adam sat, eating his meal and sneaking table scraps to his pet tiger, Cringer. The large orange and green cat ate his treat eagerly, purring contentedly. He would have thanked the prince out loud, but the food in his mouth prevented him from speaking.  
  
Above the table, Orko, the palace's royal court jester, performed some of his best tricks. The pleasant mood seemed to help his performance, as his magic actually worked properly without a single misfire.  
  
Teela took a seat next to Adam, a smile on her face. "Look at them. Twenty years together, and they still act like young lovers."  
  
"Well, Teela," said Adam, "you know what they say-you're only as young as you feel. I guess they just can't help but show their love-they've been through much together, and that tends to make that kind of bond that much stronger."  
  
Teela sighed. "I just hope that I find a man someday who I'll have the same kind of relationship with."  
  
Adam, desparately trying not to blush, said, "I'm sure you will, Teela. It'll probably happen sooner than you know." The smile on her face told Adam that he had said the right thing.  
  
After the meal, Randor stood and said, "Well, friends, this has certainly been a wonderful evening. I'd like to thank all of you for coming to wish us well. And Marlena, I'd just like to say that you've made me a very happy..."  
  
An explosion in the courtyard cut the king's speech short. Teela rushed to the balcony, and was alarmed at what she saw outside.  
  
Two warriors, a sorceress with an orb-topped staff and a creature with a steel jaw, were firing on the palace wall. Teela knew at once that the party was over.  
  
"Evil-Lyn and Trap-Jaw!" She turned to the king. "Your higness-"  
  
"I know," Randor replied. He turned to MAA. "Have half the guards escort the guests out of the palace, and the other half engage the intruders."  
  
"At once, sire."  
  
MAA, Teela, and the other guards moved to follow the king's orders...and as they did so, Adam was doing some moving of his own.  
  
"Come on, Cringer. We've got work to do."  
  
"Ohhh...do we have to?"  
  
"Now, now, old cat, mother and father need us."  
  
Once out of sight of everyone, Adam unsheathed the sword on his back, raised it above his head, and shouted....  
  
"BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL!"  
  
Lightning issued forth from the sword, enveloping the prince in a bright flash of light. In moments, the prince had been replaced by another, slightly taller man, with darker skin...He-Man!  
  
The mighty warrior lowered the sword, holding it lengthwise across his chest, and bellowed...  
  
"I HAVE THE POWER!"  
  
He pointed the sword at Cringer, and in another flash of light, the tiger had been replaced by the fearless Battle Cat.  
  
He-Man jumped into Battle Cat's saddle, sword raised high. "Come on, Battle Cat! The king and queen need our help!"  
  
With a roar, Battle Cat dashed for the exit, but a strange feeling made He- Man halt his advance.  
  
"No, Cat. I don't know why, but I feel that the king needs us here. Back to the ballroom, quickly!"  
  
With a roar, Battle Cat turned around, and dashed off towards the king and queen. ************************************************** "Don't worry, Marlena. The guards will take care of the intruders," said Randor,  
  
Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared behind him, accompanied by a sinister cackle that made the king's blood run cold.  
  
Skeletor, leader of the two warriors, had materialized unnoticed behind the royal couple, his skull-like face covered with a triumphant grin. Without a word, he raised his havoc staff and fired a beam of energy at Marlena. It seared through her body, killing her within mere seconds.  
  
Randor was horrifed, unable to move or make a sound. His loving wife, the woman he had spent twenty blissful years with, was taken from him in the blink of an eye.  
  
Skeletor laughed. "Not nice to leave me off the guest list, Randor. I was so looking forward to attending the festivities."  
  
Randor's face contorted into a look of sheer fury. He turned to face the evil being, his mouth twisted into a fierce scowl.  
  
"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS, FIEND!"  
  
Randor unsheathed his sword, charging at Skeletor with the fury of a madman. He took a wild swing, forcing Skeletor backwards. But the evil warrior managed to disarm the king with his staff, causing the sword to fly into the air. With lightning speed, Skeletor grabbed it in his hand and thrust it through the king's chest. The blow was instantly fatal.  
  
"I don't believe you were invited to the party, bone brain!"  
  
Skeletor, his back facing He-Man, chuckled. "Glad you could make it, my nemesis. How does it feel to know you failed to protect the king and queen?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Triumphantly, Skeletor turned to the side, revealing Randor's body. He pulled the sword free, causing a few drops of blood to drip on the floor. He then motioned to Marlena, who lay lifeless just a few feet away. He grinned.  
  
"As you can see, they are no more. With them gone, there shall be reduced resistance against me, which means I shall be able to take over the kingdom, and take Greyskull's secrets, with little resistance. I shall see you soon, He-Man!" And with one last cackle, he vanished. Evil-Lyn and Trap-Jaw vanished as well, leaving Teela, MAA, and the guards thoroughly bewildered.  
  
A look of horror on his face, He-Man stood over Randor's body. His knees buckled, and he held his face in hands as he wept. His parents were dead, brutally murdered by Eternia's deadliest villain. And he, for all the power that he held, had been unable to save them.  
  
Just before he began to weep, he let out a sole cry of anguish...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. The Trigger

Chapter 2  
  
The funeral took place two days later. The entire kingdom came to mourn the royal couple as they were taken to their final resting place inside the family crypt. Tears flowed among the people as the eulogies were delivered. MAA spoke first, followed by Teela. Several of their allies spoke as well, including Ram Man, the human battering ram; Mekanek, the human periscope; Man-E-Faces, the famed actor; and Stratos, the winged warrior. In each speech, the emotions ran high. Teela was unable to hold in her tears, and broke down on the spot.  
  
Finally, Adam's turn arrived. He slowly stepped up to the entrance to the crypt, and began to speak. With tears in his eyes, he said, "My parents lived life to the fullest. They were kind and just rulers, and were not afraid to fight if need be. Two lovers from different worlds, with the same sense of justice and equality. They worked to make Eternia a wonderful world for us...for me..."  
  
The tears came fast and heavy, and Adam was unable to finish. MAA placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and steered him away from the crypt door. The prince turned just in time to see the bodies of Randor and Marlena eased into their respective chambers.  
  
As the crowd bagan to disperse, Adam began to hear the sound of a large engine, approaching from the north at great speed. Soon the source of the noise appeared, and Adam was horrified at what he saw.  
  
The Collector, Skeletor's immense, skull-like transport ship, touched down a few yards from the crypt. The landing ramp dropped, and Skeletor, Evil- Lyn, and Trap-Jaw descended from the ship. Skeletor turned toward MAA and grinned.  
  
"Oh, how insulted I am. First they snub me on their anniversary, and now I'm not wanted at their funeral. If I had any feelings, I would be very hurt."  
  
He raised his havoc staff and aimed it at the crypt. "Rest in peace, fools!" he cackled as he fired a massive burst of energy at the crypt, reducing it-and everything inside-to burning rubble.  
  
Adam's tears came faster now, but the motivation behind them was no longer sadness-it was anger: sheer, blind fury. He ran behind a nearby tree, raised his sword, and with the most intensity he had ever shown throughout his entire life, he shouted:  
  
"BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL!"  
  
In moments, He-Man was standing were Adam had been. He lowered his sword and bellowed:  
  
"I HAVE THE POWER!"  
  
And with fearsome, uncontrollable rage such as he'd never known, he was running with super speed towards the Collector. He reached Trap-Jaw first, and with a yell of fury he brought the Power Sword down on his right shoulder joint, severing his mechanical arm from his body. As sparks and smoke filled the air, He-Man plunged the tip through Trap-Jaw's chest, forcing it out his back. He withdrew the sword quickly, and slashed it across Trap-Jaw's chest repeatedly, leaving several deep gashes.  
  
Trap-Jaw collapsed, looking in horror at the angry warrior standing above him. "You...you're insane!" the dying warrior managed to blurt out. "I thought you didn't kill! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
He-Man looked down at the cyborg, a look of complete loathing on his face. "Let's just say that recent events have changed my perspective on a few things."  
  
He walked over to the severed mechanical limb, which had a high-powered laser rifle attached, and aimed it at the villain. He connected a few wires, powered up the weapon, and fired.  
  
Zap! "That's for the king!" Zap! "That's for the queen!" Zap! "And that's for me!" And with the last laser bolt, Trap-Jaw was dead.  
  
Skeletor, who had been battling MAA, turned to see the dead warrior and his triumphant opponent. The shocked look on his face lingered for but a moment. He turned to Evil-lyn and cried, "We've overstayed our welcome! Let the fools clean up the mess!"  
  
Evil-lyn nodded. "Yes. We've had enough fun for one day, anyhow."  
  
And in a flash, they were aboard the Collector once more, and were gone.  
  
He-Man picked up the Power Sword, which he'd dropped when he grabbed Trap- Jaw's arm. Both it and he were covered in blood. He-Man turned as MAA and Teela dashed over to where he stood. Teela looked as if she was about to be sick, and MAA was simply dumbfounded.  
  
"You...what...why...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!"  
  
He-Man turned to his friends and calmly said, "Return with me to the palace. I have many things I must tell you..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Secret Revealed and Vengeance Sought

Chapter 3  
  
He-Man entered the throne room, where MAA, Teela, and the other heroic warriors, along with Cringer and Orko, were waiting. Teela turned her head, avoiding his gaze. MAA stared at him with an icy look that, before this point, would have made him feel ashamed.  
  
But He-Man no longer cared.  
  
MAA finally spoke, breaking the silence. "You murdered Trap-Jaw."  
  
"I did."  
  
"You used the Power Sword to take someone's life."  
  
"True."  
  
"And you act as if you don't feel guilty."  
  
"You're right. I don't."  
  
The ice finally melted, and MAA exploded.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!!"  
  
He-Man's neutral expression didn't change. "No, Duncan. Just my patience with Skeletor and his minions. We've granted them mercy time and again, and each time they've done something worse than before. What he has done over the last few days is absolutely unforgivable. He couldn't even let my parents rest in peace! Wasn't murdering them enough?"  
  
At this, a confused look appeared on the face of everyone in the throne room, with the exception of MAA, Orko and Cringer.  
  
"[I]Your[/I] parents?" said Teela. "What are you talking about?"  
  
He-Man sighed, turning to his allies. "My friends, it's time to let you in on my most closely guarded secret. MAA, don't try to stop me."  
  
MAA, who had started to try and quiet him down, stood rooted tp the spot, traces of anger still etched on his face.  
  
He-Man raised the Power Sword, and quietly he said, "Let the power return!" When the lightning subsided, Prince Adam was standing there, looking around at all the shocked faces that surrounded him.  
  
Teela was astounded. "You...you mean...all this time...all those battles with Skeletor...all those victories...you were the one who was fighting alongside us?!"  
  
Adam nodded. "Yes, Teela. I'm sorry from keeping this from you. I've wanted to tell you-all of you-for the longest time, but I was under strict orders not to reveal my secret. Only Orko and Duncan knew, and they were bound by the same agreement."  
  
"Cringer-does this mean that he's Battle Cat?"  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
Teela shook her head, "I'm sorry, Adam. This is going to take some time to sink in. You and He-Man, one and the same-I can't believe it."  
  
"I know it's hard to believe, but you saw the truth with your own eyes. I [I]am[/I] He-Man."  
  
"Wow, just...wow."  
  
MAA stepped forward. "And that's why you asked us here? To break your promise to the Sorceress and reveal your identity to everyone?"  
  
"No, old friend. There is more-something very important."  
  
He climbed the small flight of stairs that led to his father's throne, then turned and looked at Duncan, a serious look on his face.  
  
"As you know," he said, "the death of my parents means that I am the king of Eternia. But I have something that needs to be done-something that involves being away for an indefinite period of time. As such, Duncan, I would like to appoint you acting king, until such time as I return."  
  
MAA's anger faded as he looked at Adam. "King? But it's an important position, and even if I'm just filling in for a time, it's still a serious proposition. Are you sure about this?"  
  
Adam placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You were my father's top advisor. You understood the reasons behind all his decisions. I wouldn't think of entrusting this responsibility to anyone else."  
  
MAA considered for a moment, then...  
  
"Very well, I accept this responsibility. I promise to rule fairly in your absence."  
  
Ram-Man asked the question everyone was thinking. "But, Adam, where are you going? Why are you doing this?"  
  
Adam's expression became as hard as stone. "Let's just say that by the time He-Man is done, Trap-Jaw's won't be the only body laying around. Nobody try to stop me. Skeletor's gone too far, and I'm going to see that he pays...whatever it takes."  
  
Everyone was shocked, and many seemed ashamed of their ally.  
  
MAA nodded. "Very well. But when you return, don't expect things between us to be the same as they were."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Adam raised his sword and shouted:  
  
"BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL!"  
  
As the lightning faded, He-Man turned to Cringer. "I want you to stay here. I'm going to have enough blood on my hands as it is, and I don't want you going down the path I'm about to."  
  
Cringer whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes. "Ok. Be careful, and come back soon."  
  
"I will."  
  
And with that, he turned and headed for the palace hangar. ************************************************** He-Man powered up the Wind Raider, preparing to set out on his journey. As he began to lift off, he heard his name being called from behind.  
  
"I thought I told you not to try and stop me."  
  
Teela approached him, hands at her sides. "I'm not. I just wanted to tell you to return safe, to me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Forget I said anything."  
  
"Alright. I will return soon enough..."  
  
"Wait, just one more thing."  
  
He-Man turned, and Teela was suddenly kissing him, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He-Man embraced her, returning her kiss with the same intensity. Finally they separated, and He-Man, blushing slightly, said, "I promise, I will be safe when next you see me."  
  
The tears in Teela's eyes nearly made it impossible for her to see. "Thank you. I guess this is...good-bye for now."  
  
"Yes...well, I'd better get going. I'll be back soon, I promise."  
  
And with that, he eased the Wind Raider out of the hanger, and flew out of sight.  
  
Teela lowered her head. "I'll hold you to that...my love." ************************************************** He-man checked the Wind Raider's directional controls. "Straight on target for Castle Greyskull. I'd better get this over with-I don't have the time to listen to the Sorceress's yelling all day."  
  
He looked below to the expanse of land stretching out beneath him. And saw something that brought back the fury that he'd felt earlier that day.  
  
Beast Man, one of Skeletor's henchmen, was fighting a large reptilian creature, trying to use his animal controlling ability to bring it under his command.  
  
His bright orange fur matched the anger that He-Man felt inside. The Wind Raider dove quickly toward the evil warrior, and was on the ground less than a second before He-Man jumped out, drew his sword, and thrust it through the back of Beast Man's neck.  
  
Beast Man was shocked as he watched the sword tear through his throat. He- Man pulled the sword free, blood splashing heavily on him. Beast Man fought to breathe, as the creature he was fighting slowly advanced on him. The warrior was unable to scream as the beast snatched him up in its massive jaws. The sounds of crunching bone were heard as the villain was devoured by the beast. He-Man, satisfied at the outcome, climbed back in the Wind Raider and returned on course to Castle Greyskull.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Battle and Banishment

Chapter 4  
  
He-Man stood at the foot of the Sorceress's throne, watching as she paced in front of it. Surprisingly, she wasn't yelling as he'd expected, but the icy tone of voice and severe facial expression were enough to let him know she was far from pleased.  
  
"How could you?" she said. "You abused your powers, killed two of Skeletor's men, revealed your secret despite promising never to do so, and for what? Petty revenge? I thought you were above such things."  
  
"Petty? Not from where I'm standing. You didn't see them laying dead in the ballroom! You didn't see their bodies destroyed mere moments after they were laid to rest! You've never experienced a loss so severe!"  
  
The last sentence was like a dagger in her heart. "How could you say such a thing?! I gave up my daughter years ago to keep her safe, and I've been haunted by that decision for years!"  
  
"But she's alive. That makes a world of difference."  
  
"So the death of your parents makes giving up Teela insignificant by comparison? If you think that, then you can't possibly know how I feel."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
They did not get the chance to debate any further, as an explosion rocked the castle's jawbridge. He-Man raced outside to investigate, and found Skeletor, Evil-lyn, Tri-Klops, and Whiplash waiting.  
  
"He-Man! So nice of you to be here to witness my moment of triumph! You may want to step aside, before you end up like the kingdom's late rulers!" He cackled, still savoring his triumph at the palace.  
  
That was a BIG mistake.  
  
Anger welling up inside him, He-Man surged forward, sword drawn, toward Evil-lyn.  
  
Evil-lyn grinned. "I love it when my eneimes make themselves such easy targets." A large, whitish-blue orb of flame appeared in her palm, and she hurled it at He-Man as hard as she could. But he was prepared. Blocking the fireball with his sword, he sent it hurtling toward Whiplash. It severed his tail from his body, cauterizing the wound before any blood could be lost. Howling in pain, he collapsed, on the verge of passing out.  
  
As He-Man continued his advance, Tri-Klops fired a burst of energy at him, catching him off guard and throwing him to the ground, slightly dazed.  
  
Evil-lyn stood over him, a twisted smile contorting her face. "You look exhausted. Perhaps a cold shower will wake you up."  
  
She aimed her staff at a passing cloud, firing a large burst of energy into it. The sky darkened, filling up with rain and lightning. A lightning bolt struck the ground near He-Man, sending sparks up at his feet.  
  
Not far from the battle, Skeletor observed with a sick sense of satsifaction. "Losing the advantage, He-Man? You've lost! Greyskull is as good as mine!"  
  
Another lightning bolt streaked from the sky, but He-Man was waiting for it. Raising his sword high, he caught the bolt, almost being forced to his knees as a result. He managed to stay standing, however, and continued rushing toward Evil-lyn, blocking the fireballs she hurled his way, as well as a few energy blasts from Tri-Klops, who he was now watching very closely.  
  
With a mighty yell, He-Man struck the orb on Evil-lyn's staff with his sword, sending a massive amount of electricity surging through her body. The orb shattered, sending one last, fatal rush of energy through her, sending her to ground, convulsing. With electricity still surging through the sword, he aimed it at Tri-Klops, sending the energy through his eye. Glass and smoke filled the air as Tri-Klops fell to the ground, never to get back up.  
  
Sheathing his sword, He-Man walked over to where Whiplash's severed tail lay and picked it up. As Whiplash got to his feet, He-Man swung the tail at the small of the villain's back. A loud crack was heard as the club-like appendage at the end of the tail connected, shattering his spine and sending fragments through his lungs, tearing them apart. He collapsed again, coughing up blood. Then, he was still.  
  
He-Man turned to his arch nemesis, a look of sheer hatred etched on his face. "SKELETOR! IT'S YOUR TURN!"  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid I've no more time to play with you, He-Man. I have other things to attend to, you see. Another time perhaps." And with a chuckle and a flash of light, he was gone.  
  
"SKELETOR! COME BACK HERE, YOU DAMN COWARD!!!"  
  
He rushed toward Castle Greyskull, but stopped in his tracks as the jawbridge snapped shut before him. From the castle's depths, the voice of the Sorceress floated down to him.  
  
"I'm sorry He-Man, but I'm afraid that-for the time being at least-I must forbid you from entering Castle Greyskull. You're treading down a very dark path, one that I fear will lead to your destruction. Now please go, until such time as I feel you are ready to enter these sacred halls once more."  
  
He-Man was surprised, but not upset. He boarded the Wind Raider, and with one last look at Castle Greyskull, headed at top speed for the Sea of Rakash.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Fishy Business

Chapter 5  
  
Sunset approached as He-Man soared over the Sea of Rakash. He looked below at the clear blue water, watching as the aquatic life below went about their business, oblivious to the visitor zooming above them. He-Man checked the directional controls, then landed on a nearby rock formation. He scanned the horizon with his macrobinoculars, and set his eyes on his quarry.  
  
Not too far away, Mer-Man and Clawful were battling a group of large, mollusk-like creatures. The evil warriors had the upper hand, bringing down the creatures with brute force. It was obvious the besieged creatures were being forced into battle, as their movements indicated a desire to run as far away as possible. This angered He-Man greatly; the thought of others being made to battle did not sit well with him.  
  
With a mighty leap, he jumped between the creatures and the villains, giving the mollusk-like creatures the opportunity they needed to escape. The look of fury on Mer-Man's face was unmistakeable.  
  
"YOU!" he shouted in his gurgly voice. "Who invited you, you wretched do- gooder? Those creatures were as good as beaten! You ruined everything!"  
  
"You didn't honestly think I was going to let innocents suffer, did you? If so, then you obviously don't know me that well."  
  
"I tire of your constant interference! I'm going to tear you apart!"  
  
With an uncharacteristically low tone of voice, He-Man said, "Bring it on, fish-bait."  
  
Mer-Man moved to attack, but Clawful dashed forward first, massive claw clicking open and closed in anticipation of battle. He never landed a blow.  
  
In one swift movement, He-Man unsheathed the Power Sword, and as Clawful's claw lunged forward, He-Man severed it with a fast upward movement. Then, using the creature's own momentum to his advantage, he kicked him in the back, impaling him on a sharp, jagged rock outgrowth. Clawful's eyes rolled back into his head, and with one last death rattle, was gone.  
  
He-Man kicked the severed claw out of his way, and as he advanced on Mer- Man, a twisted grin spread across his face that chilled the watery warlord to the bone. A sinister chuckle escaped the Eternian warrior's throat as he grabbed the villain by his armored chestplate and walked over to the edge of the water.  
  
"What are you doing?!! Isn't killing against your moral code?!"  
  
The grin on He-Man's face became even wider. "Oh, I've been reevaluating my 'moral code'. As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing wrong with wasting slimebags like you, not when they've done so many things to deserve it. And you've done a lot to deserve it."  
  
He turned Mer-Man around and held him tight with his left arm. With his right, he placed the blade against Mer-Man's throat, holding it there for a few seconds. Then, with a quick slashing moment he slit it, blood splashing on the water's surface..  
  
The cut, however, was not deep enough to finish the job. Mer-Man, with labored breath, said "You...you failed...to kill...me. You...fool..."  
  
"I'm not done yet."  
  
Holding the wounded warrior over the water, he allowed the blood from the cut to drip onto its clear blue surface. Nothing seemed to happen, until a small fish with razor sharp teeth burst from the sea, lunging for Mer-Man's throat. He-Man yanked him away from the water's edge, allowing the creature to drop back down into the water.  
  
"That...that was a...a..."  
  
"A kalanak. One of the most vicious aquatic carnivores on Eternia. They're always hungry. And guess what?"  
  
A look of horror spread over Mer-Man's face. "N...no..."  
  
The deepest tone of voice that He-Man had ever used delivered his next few words. "Oh, yes. It's dinnertime."  
  
And with a mighty toss, he hurled the villain into the sea. The blood from the wound attracted an entire school of kalanaks, who dragged him under and began to feast. Within moments, all that remained of Mer-Man was his blood-soaked armor.  
  
The carnage over, He-Man made his way back to the Wind Raider, stopping to wash the blood off his sword. A grim sense of satisfaction washed over him, as he realized that he was beginning to enjoy offing Skeletor's cronies. The twisted smile returned, and he began to think about how much he would make Skeletor suffer...how much he would like it...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Breaching The Castle

Chapter 6  
  
Skeletor stared at the bloodied chestplate with a blank expression, obviously not caring about Mer-Man's fate. To him, his minions were only good for providing fodder for the Eternian guards to fight, and meant nothing much to him at all. Still, he wondered how his enemy, who normally would never do something so cold-blooded, could casually kill one of his warriors in such a brutal fashion.  
  
Or specifically, seven of them.  
  
"I just don't understand," the perplexed villain said. "Why would that sickeningly pure do-gooder suddenly do something so...psychotic? If we hadn't seen it ourselves, I'd have believed it to be nothing but a lie."  
  
Webstor, the blue skinned master of escape, nodded. "Even after seeing it myself, I still can't believe it. Slitting his throat and feeding him to a school of carniverous fish...what a horrible way to die. And the fact that He-Man was the killer..."  
  
Skeletor dropped the armor at the foot of his throne, pondering the recent events. Webstor had been traveling to the city of Zakk when he stumbled upon the rocky island where He-Man had eliminated Mer-Man and Clawful; he watched the whole thing unfold from the safety of a nearby rock formation. He returned to Snake Mountain immediately, reporting everything as quickly as possible. The evil warlord was surprised to say the least; he'd believed that He-Man's unusual behavior during the battle at Greyskull was simply due to excess guilt over failing to protect the king and queen.  
  
Now, however, he was beginning to see that such was not the case.  
  
"It would appear," he said, "that my old enemy has fallen from his pedestal of goodness. He seems to have snapped almost completely, judging from the brutal way he's been dispatching my henchmen. Surely the deaths of the kingdom's late rulers couldn't be the only reason for his sudden...change in attitude."  
  
"Then what else could have caused him to lose it like that?"  
  
"I can't begin to imagine. But I may be able to use this to my advantage."  
  
It was Webstor's turn to be puzzled. "Your advantage? How do you plan to do that?"  
  
"You leave that to me."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Teela tossed and turned, unable to sleep. So many things had happened that day: the attack at the crypt, Adam revealing he was He-Man, her realizing how much she loved him...  
  
Suddenly, she bolted upright. A decision was made in a split second...one she knew she would not change.   
  
"I may have promised not to try and stop him, but that doesn't mean I can't look for him."  
  
As quickly as she could, she dressed, readied her equipment, then made her way to the hangar. She powered up the nearest Wind Raider, and with a roar of the engine, she was a speck on the horizon.  
  
"I don't know what exactly is happening, but if I can somehow find you, I know I can help you..."  
  
As big as the planet was, Teela didn't have the faintest idea of where to begin searching, but she knew who would...  
  
***********************************************  
  
Greyskull was quiet as a tomb as the Sorceress pored over the ancient manuscripts in the library. She'd grown used to the quiet over the years, so she was somewhat startled when she heard a loud banging on the jawbridge. She dismissed it at first, but the sound was so loud and frequent, that she finally decided to investigate.  
  
She walked over to the window and, arms spread, transformed into Zoar the falcon. She swooped down from the window and soared around the castle, toward the entrance. She saw nothing on her first pass, but as she began to fly around the castle again, she was struck by a powerful energy blast, which caused her to plummet to the ground. Weakened, she reverted back to her normal form and, shaking, managed to get back to her feet. She turned to lower the jawbridge, but doubled over as the wind was knocked out of her by Skeletor's havoc staff.  
  
The skull-faced villain stood menacingly over her, laughing. Webstor was standing off to the side, a wide grin on his hideous face.  
  
"Hello. I'm the new owner of this domicile. I understand it comes completely furnished, and includes a great mystic power in its depths. I think I got a great deal."  
  
He grabbed the Sorceress by the throat and yanked her to her feet. "But what to do with the previous owner? I can't have her trying to take my home away, after all. Oh, what a dilemma."  
  
Skeletor's grip tightened around her throat. However, she managed to let out one, strangled cry. "He-Man, come quickly..."  
  
The evil warrior grinned. "Calling the repo man? Not smart, my dear."  
  
Slowly he unsheathed a large sword, his other hand still cutting off her air supply. With a look of horror, she flinched at the sharp pain as the blade was thrust through her stomach...  
  
At that moment, Teela landed and leaped from the Wind Raider. She gasped as the lifeless body of the Sorceress fell at Skeletor's feet. His twisted grin became wider as he said, "Oh look, Webstor...company."  
  
A grappling hook fired from Webstor's backpack, wrapping itself tightly around Teela's body. Unable to stand, she toppled onto her back, and was dragged helplessly through the entrance to the castle, which was now wide open. Skeletor laughed again, certain he had triumphed at last...  
  
And at Snake Mountain, He-Man suddenly stood still, as the telepathic message from the Sorceress rang through his head. He had been searching for Skeletor, failing to find him in the mountain's numerous caverns. Now he knew where he was, and as he boarded the Wind Raider, he had only one thought on his mind...  
  
"When I reach Greyskull, Skeletor is going to suffer...slowly..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Fatal Mistake

Chapter 7  
  
As the Wind Raider landed outside Greyskull, He-Man surveyed the castle grounds. Except for the jawbridge being lowered, things looked as they normally did. To his dismay, Skeletor was nowhere to be found...not outside, at least.   
  
Which meant there could only be one place he could be.  
  
He-Man dashed into the castle, running toward the throne room at high speed. The anger that welled up inside was quickly combining with an intense anticipation, as he thought of how he was going to rip his enemy to shreds.  
  
And as he thought about it, he allowed a twisted smile to emerge on his face, a smile that he was beginning to like.  
  
He couldn't wait.  
  
Skeletor was sitting on the throne, as He-Man suspected. The darkness, both inside and outside the castle, shrouded all but his hooded visage in total shadow. He leered down at He-Man with the look of a triumphant conquerer. He-Man balled his fists, awaiting the chance to tear his nemesis asunder.  
  
"So you received the Sorceress's distress call," Skeletor said. "Too bad you got here too late to save her."  
  
Before He-Man could respond, Webstor lowered her body from the celing with his grappling hook. She dangled like a grotesque marionette, the fatal wound far too large to ignore. Her eyelids were half open, and her pupils had rolled into the back of her head. He-Man was shocked, but the sight of her only made his desire to kill more intense-and, he knew, would make it more enjoyable.   
  
"So you finally took off the kid's gloves? I was beginning to think you were nothing but a wimp-too weak to actually do something truly sinster to show you were serious about taking over. I must admit, I'm surprised."  
  
"Come now, He-Man. Surely you'd know me better than that. But then, I thought I knew you, until you started down the road of brutality and murder. And from what I can see, you like the taste of it."  
  
"What can I say? I'm full of surprises."  
  
"Planning on offing me like you did my minions?"  
  
"Can't get anything past you, can I?"  
  
Skeletor chuckled. "I seriously can't see that happening. But you're welcome to try if you wish."  
  
That was what He-Man was waiting for. He drew the Power Sword, then sprinted up the steps to the throne, taking them two at a time. Skeletor never moved, never even tried. He-Man grinned; surely the villain was paralyzed with fear. He raised the sword over his head, then thrust it downward as hard and as deep as he could. Blood spurted from the wound as Skeletor screamed. He-Man never felt so triumphant, so...alive...  
  
The screaming stopped abruptly, and suddenly Skeletor was laughing as loudly as he ever had in his life. He-Man then heard more screams, this time muffled, and higher pitched. Cautiously he took several steps backward, sensing that something wasn't right. Skeletor would never make himself that easy a target...  
  
Skeletor, still laughing, stood up from the throne and stepped into the dim torchlight. The sight that He-Man saw made him more sick than he'd ever been.  
  
Held up by her arms in front of his chest was Teela. The wound from the Power Sword was the deepest he'd ever inflicted, and the blood was spreading too quickly to stop. She was convulsing in the same manner as Evil-lyn had when she'd died, only more wildly. He-Man stood, horrified, as he watched the woman he'd loved for years slowly die in the arms of his greatest enemy, only turning away as the last of her breath escaped her body.  
  
He-Man was stricken with guilt and grief-stricken with the knowledge that he was the one who had brutally killed her. That he'd done so after being tricked by Skeletor.  
  
And the rage returned.  
  
With a mighty leap, he cut the cord that was suspending the body of the Sorceress, catching her as he went. As he fell to the floor, he quickly grabbed the end that was attached to Webstor's backpack, dragging him down with him. Before the villain could run, He-Man wrapped the cord around his throat, pulling as tight as his massive strength would allow. In less than a minute, Webstor's body was limp.   
  
Still holding the dead warrior, He-Man turned back to the throne, his eyes ablaze with fury. "NO MORE RUNNING FOR YOU, SKELETOR! YOUR TIME HAS COME!!!!!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. Vengeance Satisfied and Power Gained

Chapter 8  
  
He-Man faced his nemesis, staring him down with an intensity that he'd never shown before. He clenched the Power Sword's handle tightly, his knuckles white as a result of his intense grip. The handle threatened to snap from the pressure, but He-Man's rage prevented him from noticing how hard he was holding it. He shot a look of utmost loathing at Skeletor, all the while imagining just how much he was going to enjoy ripping him apart.  
  
Skeletor stared back, enjoying the sight of his enemy's fury. "My, my, murderous anger doesn't become you at all. You of all people should know that anger can lead to deadly mistakes in combat. And you're mistaken if you think I won't take advantage of that. "  
  
The twisted smile returned. "Oh, but I won't be making any mistakes. I'm going to take my time killing you. By the time I'm through with you, there won't be enough left to bury."  
  
"We'll see!"  
  
The two warriors leapt at each other, weapons colliding with a thunderous clang. Sparks lit up the dark chamber as He-Man and Skeletor quickly prepared to renew their respective attacks. He-Man slashed at Skeletor's chest, drawing a thin line of blood. He followed it up with a kick to the villain's jaw. Skeletor stumbled, but managed to recover in time to fire an energy blast from his Havoc Staff. He-Man, startled, was forced to throw himself out of the blast's path, giving Skeletor time to deliver a hard kick to his ribs.  
  
But He-Man's face showed no signs of pain. The smile grew even wider as he grabbed Skeletor by the left ankle and give it a quick twist. Skeletor winced as the pain shot up his leg, forcing him to his knees. The warlord was back on his feet quickly, but the damage had been done. He limped painfully, his ankle bone fractured from He-Man's attack. Nevertheless, he continued to fight, vowing to finish his enemy for good.  
  
Their battle raged through the hallways of the castle, as the combatants fought more fiercely then they ever had before. The cuts and bruises accumulated, eventually taking their toll on the two fighters. Despite their injuries, they continued to battle, eventually reaching a chamber with multiple doors.  
  
The room was one they remembered well. They had been here before, and they knew what was behind one of the doors-the very powers of Greyskull itself.  
  
Skeletor was ecstatic. Silently he faced the doors, raising his Havoc Staff over his head. Energy issued forth from the weapon, splintering each door into many wooden fragments. In a chamber slightly to the right of the center was what he'd been searching for all this time: a silvery orb surrounded by a misty, cloudlike aura. He turned toward He-Man, as the biggest grin he could manage spread across his face.  
  
"Thank you, He-Man! Because of you, I'm about to gain untold power! And with it, I will wipe you out of existence!!!" Cackling, he turned and ran toward the chamber. His ultimate goal was right in front of him, waiting to be claimed. Victory was almost in his grasp...  
  
A sharp, burning pain in his left calf and foot suddenly halted his advance. Screaming, he looked down and saw the Power Sword pinning him to the spot. He-Man, who had thrown the sword as hard as he could manage, walked over to the villain and placed his foot on the small of his back as he grabbed the sword's handle. In one swift motion, he kicked outward while simultaneously pulling the blade free from Skeletor's leg.  
  
As his nemesis clutched his heavily bleeding wound, He-Man sauntered into the chamber and plunged his hands into the center of the orb. Brilliant flashes of lightning surged through the castle, accompanied by fiercely howling wind. The orb dissolved, spreading from He-Man's hands to the rest of his body. Skeletor stared, horrorstruck, as the power he had craved for so long became absorbed into his most hated enemy. He-Man glowed as the power flowed through him, now making him a near deity.  
  
The twisted smile was replaced by a look of pure mania, as he held his arms toward Skeletor. "SO YOU WANT GREYSKULL'S POWER?!!" he bellowed. "WELL THEN, TAKE ALL YOU WANT!!!"  
  
Blinding energy surged toward Skeletor, striking him with the force of a mountain. It flooded through his body, burning him from the inside. Within moments, it spread to the outside, dissolving him as it went, allowing him only enough time to let loose one final shriek of terror.  
  
He-Man lowered his now smoking palms and stared at the spot where the warlord had stood moments before. There was no sign that he had been there, save for a small patch of scorched stone. His thirst for revenge finally quenched, he flew to Snake Moutain with his newly acquired powers and levelled it with a massive blast of energy, eliminating the last sign of Skeletor's existence. Drawing the power sword, he stared into its reflective surface, a look of grim satisfaction prominent upon it.  
  
"Greyskull's power is mine now," he thought to himself. "And as long as I have it, I might as well use it..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. Taking Back The Throne

Chapter 9  
  
Duncan sat on the throne, reflecting on the first day of his rule. He had had audiences with a few villagers, simple problems that were easily solved. On the whole, however, the day had been very uneventful. He hoped that this day would be just as easy.  
  
Unfortunately, that was not to be the case...  
  
As he waited for the first audience of the day to begin, the throne room doors flew open, bringing him to full alert. Through the entrance, he watched as He-Man stepped into the room, glowing with energy. Duncan was awed at the warrior's appearance, but tried to keep it hidden. As He-Man neared the throne, the two simply stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Back so soon? The way you spoke yesterday, you made it seem as if you'd be gone for a long time."  
  
"Yes, well...things wrapped up sooner than expected."  
  
"So Skeletor is dead, then? His warriors too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And how does it feel to have exacted revenge?"  
  
"Pretty good, now that you mention it."  
  
"I see."  
  
Duncan could no longer resist. "You seem somewhat different today. You're...glowing."  
  
He-Man chuckled. "Yes, having all of Greyskull's power at my disposal does have that effect on me."  
  
The older man did not need to ask his next question. "Your disposal? What in the world do you mean?"  
  
He-Man smiled. "Skeletor attempted to claim Grayskull's power. I had to take it in order to keep it from him."  
  
"And now that he's gone, I expect you'll be returning it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Duncan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean, 'no'?"  
  
"When I used the power to vanquish Skeletor, I felt exhilaration like none I'd ever experienced. I felt it pulse through my muscles, empowering me with a strength I never knew could exist. The power to keep control on Eternia...on any planet in the universe. And I liked it. No, I think I'll be keeping the power for myself, thank you. After all, it just might help Adam be a more effective king."  
  
"You used it to...KILL Skeletor?!"  
  
"Absolutely. It was the quickest way."  
  
The anger Duncan had exhibited the previous day emerged again. "So you abused Greyskull's power to satisfy your vengeance? Your bloodlust? And you don't see anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then you've become just like those who killed your parents."  
  
As if by reflex, He-Man fired an energy bolt at Duncan, using it to pull him off the throne and toward his waiting grasp. His hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing it tighter than he'd ever imagined he could. As he spoke, his voice filled with venom.  
  
"If I were you, I would NEVER say that again!!!"  
  
He released Duncan from his grip, glowering at him with pure hatred in his eyes. For the first time in his life, He-Man was filling his ally with paralyzing fear.  
  
"But...the Sorceress...she will stop you...make you see the error of your ways..."  
  
"Sorry, old friend, but the dead can't do anything."  
  
"You...you killed...?"  
  
"No, Skeletor did. But I do have to accept responsibility for another, accidental death..."  
  
He raised his arms, a blue light issuing forth from his hands, accompanied by a soft humming sound that reverberated off the throne room walls. Within seconds, Teela's lifeless body appeared out of thin air, lowering gently to the floor.  
  
What fear Duncan had in his eyes a moment before was immediately replaced by the most fierce rage he had ever felt in his life. Too angry to speak, he simply dashed toward He-Man, a primal yell erupting from his mouth. He was mere inches from He-Man when another burst of energy dropped him to his knees.  
  
"YOU...MURDERER!!!" he finally shouted at last. "ACCIDENT OR NOT, YOU STILL KILLED HER!!! LOOK AT WHERE YOUR ANGER AND DESIRE FOR VENGEANCE HAVE LED YOU!!! YOU'VE BECOME A RAVING LUNATIC, AND IF YOU THINK I'M RETURNING THE THRONE TO YOU, YOU'RE INSANE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Big mistake, defying your king."  
  
Duncan found himself being lifted off the ground, and the rage once again reverted back to fear. He-Man's next words sent ripples of terror through him.  
  
"Like it or not, I am the rightful heir to the throne. By defying me like this, you've committed an act of unmistakeable treason. And I think you know the punishment for that."  
  
"N...no..."  
  
He-Man said but one word, in the most frightening tone of voice imaginable. "Death."  
  
With one effortless motion, he flung Duncan across the room, stopping just short of sending him through the wall. The moment his momentum halted, another energy burst, this time a deep red, hurtled toward him. It struck him full in the chest, stopping as it struck his heart. Duncan's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as his corpse fell to the floor.  
  
He-Man turned and ascended the steps to the throne, sitting upon it as he knew he was destined to. With a casual wave of his hand, Duncan's lifeless body vanished into thin air. He sighed contentedly, enjoying the feel of the throne's velvet upholstery, before becoming Prince Adam again a few moments later.  
  
Outside the throne room, someone was watching through the window, determined to make him see the light, no matter what...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	10. Cosmic Intervention

Chapter 10  
  
Adam reclined on his throne, the last audience of the day finally over. He thought back to the previous day's events, about Duncan's death. He covered it up by telling the people that Duncan had been killed by an intruder while perusing the palace library. Although he was surprised that no one questioned the lack of guards protecting him, he was glad it hadn't come up. And now that the ugly business of reclaiming his throne was finished, he could concentrate on the business of ruling the kingdom.  
  
As he prepared to retire to the dining hall for dinner, he sensed a strange presence in the throne room. He gazed around the room, but saw nothing but empty space. He turned to leave, but the feeling returned, prompting him to turn again. This time, there was someone there.  
  
Zodac, the cosmic enforcer, stared at him with a strangely calm expression, yet his eyes burned fiercely. Adam had a feeling that he was there to talk about what had happened over the last few days.  
  
"So," Zodac said, "you've finally taken out Skeletor. You must be pretty proud of yourself."  
  
"I suppose I am, yes."  
  
"You don't care that your victory came at such a heavy price?"  
  
"In every war there are casualties, Zodac. Surely you know that. Besides, his cronies had it coming."  
  
"I'm not referring to his men."  
  
Adam's eyes narrowed. "Then who, precisely, are you talking about?"  
  
"I think you know full well who I mean."  
  
"You are talking about Duncan, Teela, and the Sorceress, aren't you?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then we have nothing to discuss. Their deaths were tragic, but they're gone now, and that's that."  
  
"I don't see how you can talk so casually about their murder, considering that you were responsible for two of their deaths."  
  
"As I said, it's over with, they're dead. Regardless of how they died, it's in the past now. And I don't wish to discuss the matter any longer. You've said enough, now please take your leave."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
Adam was outraged. "YOU DARE DEFY THE KING OF ETERNIA?!!"  
  
"Yes. You may be king, but that doesn't put you above the law. As cosmic enforcer, it is my sworn duty to put a stop to your actions, before you use Greyskull's power to do any more harm."  
  
"SO BE IT!!!"  
  
Raising the Power Sword over his head, Adam shouted:  
  
"BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL!!!"  
  
He-Man faced Zodac, fury etched on his face. With lightning speed he dashed toward his opponent, hitting him in the jaw with his shoulder. The snapping of bone was heard as Zodac stumbled backward, determined to stay standing. He raised his staff, swinging it at He-Man as hard as he possibly could.  
  
He-Man grinned and grabbed the staff mid-swing, pulling it out of Zodac's grasp with one swift motion. His eyes turned a fiery red, and the staff disintegrated in a burst of flame. Zodac, in an attempt to turn the tide, fired a blast of energy from his palm. It merely bounced off He-Man's chest, much to the enforcer's bewilderment.  
  
He-Man threw a punch to Zodac's already shattered jaw, but the warrior ducked, causing the blow to strike his temple instead. His helmet flew from his head and across the room, coming to rest at the foot of the throne.  
  
Zodac, knocked to the floor by the impact of the blow, started to regain his balance. Before he could recover, He-Man grabbed him by the throat and punched him repeatedly with his other hand. Bones shattered, blood flowed, and Zodac began to fall into unconciousness.  
  
Finally bored with pummeling the injured warrior, He-Man hurled him against the wall. Zodac, stunned that his cosmic powers hadn't been much help in containing his opponent, simply stayed on the floor where he landed. Too weak to continue the fight, he simply gathered his remaining strength as He- Man approached, sneering.  
  
"You were a fool to try and stop me, Zodac. Greyskull's power makes me far too strong for you."  
  
Zodac managed a weak grin. "Perhaps, but I have one last trump card to play..."  
  
The energy he was storing exploded outward. Zodac passed out, the effort of releasing it proving too much for his battered form. He-Man watched as the throne room dissolved into nothing and was replaced with the throne room of Castle Greyskull.  
  
And upon the throne was the shimmering, ghostly form of the Sorceress.  
  
For the first time since taking Greyskull's power, He-Man began to feel somewhat uneasy...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	11. The Price of Corruption

Chapter 11  
  
He-Man stared at the Sorceress, the uneasy feeling having faded rather quickly. She stared back, her eyes cold as steel. The shimmering, ghostly protector of Grayskull spoke after a few moments of silence, her voice filled with venom.  
  
"You have betrayed my trust, killed in cold blood, and used Grayskull's power for evil. Perhaps worst of all, you have allowed your emotions to lead to Teela's death. The woman you loved, taken by your hand! And now I see you've nearly killed Zodac. What have you become?"  
  
He-Man remembered Grayskull's power coursing through his veins, and a smirk crossed his face. "Nothing less than an immortal, more powerful than even you. Why should I fear you? I AM Grayskull now! And regardless of how you have managed to appear to me from beyond the grave, it's not enough to instill fear in me!!!"  
  
"You have much to learn about wielding such immense power. Chiefly, that you must do so only to preserve peace and justice. As for how I managed to be here, the spirits of Grayskull are more than capable of conversing with the living when they feel the need, and as I was a protector of the powers, I am able to do the same."  
  
"So, what do you plan to do?"  
  
"Only to make you see the light. Although you have recently done many unspeakable things, I am offering you a chance to redeem yourself as protector of Eternia. You must do something to prove that you are still worthy to wield the power if you wish to keep it."  
  
"I need to prove nothing to you."  
  
"Then I see I need to exercise some tough love."  
  
The Sorceress raised her hands, energy issuing forth toward He-Man. The Power Sword flew from its sheath and floated in the air. Blinding energy flew forth from both it and He-Man, who felt as if he'd been hit by a mountain. When the sword fell to the ground, he quickly snatched it up, and with a look of sheer rage he raised it overhead.  
  
"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
He-Man's anger burned even stronger. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!!"  
  
"I have taken back Grayskull's power, including that which gives you your strength. I am sorry, but you left me no choice."  
  
He-Man's body suddenly tingled, and in a flash his form was replaced with that of Adam. He felt severely drained, as if he hadn't slept in years. Suddenly weak, he looked up at Grayskull's protector, his expression softened.  
  
Before he could speak, the room began to dissolve. The voice of the Sorceress echoed in his ears as he felt himself being transported through space.  
  
"Redeem yourself. Only then can I return your power and help you set things right."  
  
Suddenly, Adam felt extremely vulnurable...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	12. Unknown Surroundings

Chapter 12  
  
Adam struck the ground hard, his breath flying from his lungs. He didn't know how long he'd been tumbling through space and time, or even where he had ended up. But he knew one thing: it was definitely not Eternia.  
  
He picked himself up off the ground and gazed at his new surroundings. A large palace, even more immense than the one he called home, loomed over the edge of a steep cliff. Carved in the wall at the base of the cliff were ornate openings resembling doorways. Silk cloths were placed over them to form makeshift doors. Adam guessed that people lived there, and he was proven right when a young boy and his father emerged from one of the openings.  
  
"Excuse me," said Adam, "but can you tell me where I am?"  
  
The man turned to Adam and smiled. "Why certainly, stranger. This is Zelgor. I am Canteel, and this is my son Bekta."  
  
Bekta grinned. "We don't get many visitors these days. Not since-oh, neat!"  
  
The boy had spotted Adam's sword, which he was still holding in his hand. Adam was surprised-it was as if he had never seen a sword before.  
  
"Why are you so excited? It's just a sword. Surely this isn't the first time you've seen one."  
  
"Of course I have. But swords like that are very rare. I only saw one that nice once, when I was 3 years old. The swords we have around here are made of iron, and not that fancy. I wish I could have one like that."  
  
Canteel patted his son's shoulder. "Now, now, you're a little young for something like that. Swords are for soldiers..."  
  
"Or thieves! That's something you'd know about, Canteel!"  
  
The three of them turned in the direction the voice had come from. The person who spoke was a rather stocky man with a scarred nose and a pronounced limp. He was staring at Canteel with intense hatred burning in his eyes, and his muscles tensed as if he were itching to attack the other man.  
  
Canteel's expression changed to one of annoyance. "Tharvan, how many times must we go through this? I stole nothing from you!"  
  
"Liar! That sack full of gold didn't just get up and walk away, now did it?"  
  
"I don't know who robbed you, but it wasn't me! I have told you this many times before, and I am tired of discussing it!"  
  
"I grow weary of your lies! I suggest you start looking behind you from now on, because one day I will take that stolen gold out of your worthless hide!" With that, Tharvan stalked off, scowling.  
  
Canteel turned to Adam, embarassment evident on his face. "I'm...sorry you had to witness that...I'm sorry, but I forgot to ask your name, friend."  
  
"It's Adam."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Again, I apologize. Tharvan just won't admit he's wrong."  
  
"What was he talking about? He seemed rather angry."  
  
Canteel turned his head away from Adam. "He was robbed over a year ago while a group of us were traveling to meet with our emperor. We were setting up camp when a thief tried to make off with a rather large sack of gold that he'd brought. I chased him down and managed to recover the gold, but the thief escaped. Tharvan was away from the campsite when the thief made his move, and when he returned he saw me holding the sack of gold. The others tried to tell him about the thief, but he was far too angry to listen to reason, and nothing our companions said could make him see the truth. He has believed me to be the true thief since that night."  
  
Adam nodded. "Anger can affect a person's judgment. It's a sad fact..."  
  
Something flickered in the back of Adam's mind. Images of the brutal deaths he had caused as He-Man recently flashed before his eyes. He shook his head, clearing the images away as if they were cobwebs.  
  
Canteel sighed. "That is something I know far too well. Yet, I still worry. Tharvan has always been hot headed, and he's known for following through on his threats. I'm worried that he might do something drastic...but enough about my problems. Come, you look exhausted. I will have my wife set up a place for you to stay. And I warn you-you may explode from trying to eat too much of her delicious cooking. Bekta, it's time for dinner."  
  
As he followed father and son into their dwelling, Adam glanced over his shoulder. The exchange between the two men, combined with Canteel's remarks, made him wary. Perhaps his new friend was right...  
  
After taking one last look at the Power Sword, he returned it to its sheath and passed through the cavern entrance.  
  


* * *

  
Tharvan, still angry after the argument, continued home. The rage he felt was causing his vision to blur, yet he made no effort to clear the bluriness away.  
  
"Damn Canteel....lousy thief...I've let him get away with his crime for far too long. It's time to bring him to justice!"  
  
He reached over his shoulder and unsheathed a long, wide sword with a serrated blade. From his pack he withdrew a vial of sickly green liquid, which he poured along the sword's blade.  
  
"This fangcat venom should put him out of my misery...and it's going to feel so good to drive the blade into his heart...and lungs...and everything else..."  
  
He turned around and headed back toward the cliff dwellings.  
  
"Tonight, Canteel, you die..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	13. Visions and Valor

Chapter 13  
  
Adam pushed away his empty plate, the hearty meal satisfying his appetite more than any dish had in some time. He looked up as Canteel's wife Cermay took his plate and deposited it in a large, soap-filled basin.  
  
"I've been complimented on my cooking before, but I've never seen anyone eat so much of what I've made before. You must have been famished."  
  
"Yeah...well, it's been quite some time since I last had a home-cooked meal that good."  
  
Cermay blushed. "You flatter me, Adam."  
  
Canteel stood up from the table. "It's getting late, and I'm sure you'll want to rest. I had Cermay make up the guest room for you. Come, I'll show you where it is."  
  
Adam followed his gracious host along a short corridor to an ornately decorated room that made the rest of the dwelling look run-down by comparison. Plush carpeting covered the entire floor, and the walls were draped with beautiful tapestries. Along the wall was a soft bed covered with four intricately woven quilts, and more pillows than even Adam's bed back home.  
  
Adam was bewildered. "If the Sorceress is trying to punish me, she's not exactly doing a good job of it."  
  
Nevertheless, he welcomed the chance to catch some shut-eye. The tumble through space had made him thoroughly exhausted, and he was ready for some sleep.  
  
As Adam lay on the bed, he looked at Canteel, who was apparently waiting to see how his guest enjoyed the provided accomodations.  
  
"Why treat me so kindly? You hardly know me."  
  
"True, but that's no reason not to be hospitable. My father was always taking in strangers. He believed in helping everybody, no matter what the circumstances. I guess I'm just like him in that regard."  
  
"Well anyway, thanks. I really appreciate it."  
  
Canteel smiled. "Don't mention it, friend. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
As his host left the doorway, Adam remembered that he'd forgotten to unfasten the Power Sword's sheath from his body. He sat up and did so, placing it on the floor just in case. He drifted off to sleep, hoping to put the day's events behind him.  
  
******************************** Adam suddenly found himself floating through space, drifting about aimlessly in no particular direction. Around him was nothing but empty space, save for one small point of light not far from where he was drifting. Adam half-swam, half-glided to the light, hoping it would give him some clue about where he was and how he'd gotten there.  
  
Soon he reached the light, and was met with a deafening roar. His attempts to block out the sound were futile, and he soon stopped trying. Eventually the noise faded, and Adam found himself facing his father...so to speak.  
  
Randor's features were grotesque and twisted. His hands were curved in the shape of claws, with nails that looked sharp enough to slice through Eternium. His mouth was filled with razor-sharp steel teeth, and his eyes burned a fiery red...something that Adam's had done very recently. Finally the king spoke, and the voice was more than enough to chill Adam to the bone.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when my own son would become a callous murderer," growled Randor. "And for what? Petty revenge! I thought your mother and I raised you better than that!"  
  
"Petty? Skeletor murdered you in cold blood!"  
  
"And so you took it upon yourself to handle the situation your own way? What you did wasn't justice, it was bloodlust! He would have been made to pay in time!"  
  
"Wait...how did you know what I did?"  
  
"The Ancients, of course. Upon our deaths, they told us everything...including the fact that you were He-Man. It saddens me to know you abused your power in such a manner...I thought you would know better than to do such disgusting things in the name of vengeance."  
  
Adam voice was suddenly defiant. "It had to be done! Skeletor had terrorized Eternia for far too long! And when he killed you, he took something that meant more than anything else in the world to me!"  
  
Randor's voice and features softened. "Even Teela?"  
  
Adam was stunned into silence, his voice failing him completely. Finally he found the courage to speak. "I didn't mean...I wasn't trying to..."  
  
"It doesn't matter, son. You still lost your temper, and in so doing lost the woman you loved."  
  
Randor was suddenly gone, and replaced with the striking visage of Teela. To Adam's relief, she still looked normal, and seemingly rather calm. Still he turned away, unable to face her.  
  
"Adam, why do refuse to look at me? I'm not that repulsive, am I?"  
  
Adam's voice began to crack, but he still managed to speak. "I am not worthy to look at your face. I loved you, and my anger caused me to end your life. I promised to never hurt you, and at Grayskull I broke that promise!" His eyes were suddenly brimming with tears, and he covered his face to prevent Teela from seeing them.  
  
"Listen, my love...please...the things you did were horrible, but they don't change the person you are. I know you would never intentionally harm me, and I am not as angry as you might believe. I am merely saddened that you allowed your emotions to grip you so. I still love you, Adam, and even when you ran me through I could not bring myself to abandon my feelings, for I knew that you were simply a victim of your anger...something which can easily overtake even the best of us. I know it's still eating you up inside, but I also know the man you are...the man I love...always." And with that, Teela faded out of sight.  
  
"N...no...I can't lose you again...TEELA!!!"  
  
And before he knew it, everything was going bright...  
  


* * *

  
Adam snapped out of his nightmare, brow dripping with sweat and eyes filled with tears. He fought to get his breathing under control, and only succeded after several long minutes. He sat up, unable to return to sleep. The dream...it was so vivid...so real...  
  
A crashing sound from the kitchen, followed by several screams from Cermay, jerked Adam to attention. He strapped the Power Sword to his back and dashed from his room.  
  
He stopped dead at the scene that spread before him. Tharvan stood over a badly bleeding Canteel, who was doing his best to get to his feet and reach a sword that was laying on the table. Cermay's arm was badly slashed as well, seemingly as a result of trying to help her husband. Bekta, who had been sleeping in a chair when Adam left the table, was cowering in a cower, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
The sword in Tharvan's hand was covered with a mingled mix of blood and a pale green venom. His face was a twisted mask of glee, and he looked as if he was about to burst out laughing.  
  
"You thought you'd get away with robbing me, didn't you? Thought you'd never have to pay for your crime? Well, justice has been served now, thief! The fangcat venom is quickly working its way through your body. If the loss of blood doesn't kill you, the poison will! Your lovely wife, also...she never should have gotten involved!"  
  
A light went on in Adam's head, and suddenly he understood what his father meant. He drew his sword and stepped toward the assailant, prepared to fight.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to break into people's homes and attack them? Not very polite, you know."  
  
Tharvan looked at him with a mix of surprise and anger. "You! You were talking to Canteel earlier! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm a guest in his home. I think it's safe to say that you aren't."  
  
"Don't get involved, stranger! Do you want to end up like the happy couple?"  
  
"I'm only going to say this once-get out! You've caused enough trouble tonight!"  
  
"Make me, fool!"  
  
Tharvan rushed toward Adam, bringing his sword down toward his head. Adam blocked the blow, pushing the blade toward the side as he swept one of Tharvan's legs out from under him. Tharvan stumbled, catching his balance at the last second. As he regained his footing, he reached into the pouch around his waist and produced a fine, black dust. As Adam approached, Tharvan hurled the dust in his face, forcing the younger man to bring his free hand up to his face.  
  
Now scowling, Tharvan quickly thrust the blade downward, ripping through Adam's chest and out his back. Blood splashed to the floor as he pulled the sword free. He smirked as Adam struggled to breathe.  
  
"I warned you not to get involved. Now you will die like your friends."  
  
With the strength he had remaining, Adam staggered toward Tharvan. Ignoring the burning pain he felt, he said, "Not without making sure...you get what you deserve." With that, he brought the Power Sword's handle down hard on Tharvan's head, knocking him unconcious. Seconds later, Adam collapsed.  
  
He heard the sound of footsteps and shouting voices. He saw Canteel and Cermay being carried out on makeshift stretchers, saw Bekta being led away by another couple, saw three men restraining Tharvan's hands, felt himself being carried out.  
  
Then, darkness overtook him...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	14. An Offer

Chapter 14  
  
"How's his pulse?"  
  
"Having trouble getting one!"  
  
"Heart rate?"  
  
"Very low, and continuing to drop!"  
  
"The blood transfusion isn't working!"  
  
"I don't care what it takes! I refuse to lose this patient!"  
  
Prince Adam of Eternia lay in a hospital on a far-away planet, fighting for his life...a fight he was quickly losing. The combination of fangcat venom and the deep wound were more than he could take. Now, he was near death, his life hanging on a very fragile thread...  
  
A long, steady beeping noise attracted the horrified attention of the surgeons in the OR, and time seemed to stop entirely.  
  
"Doctor, he's flatlining!"  
  
"Paddles! Hurry!"  
  
The paddles were pressed hard against Adam's chest, and the electricity coursed through him. The tone didn't change. Twice...three times...four...five...  
  
Nothing.  
  
Suddenly, Adam started to slip deeper into the darkness, as the doctor yelled, "Hang in there, young man! Hang in there!!!"  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Adam. Adam, wake up."  
  
The prince stirred, feeling as if he'd slept for an eternity. As his eyes slowly adjusted to his surroundings, he saw that he was in a room with the brightest white light he'd ever seen. Soon a series of throne-topped staircases came into view, followed by the sudden materialization of many glowing figures, draped in shimmering white robes. Adam recognized them right away as the Elders, especially when he saw the Sorceress sitting on the central throne.  
  
The smile on her face was the first Adam had seen in a very long time. He stepped toward the foot of her throne, assured that she was pleased. For the first time since the murder of his parents, he was truly at ease.  
  
"Adam, you have finally learned the lesson I was trying to teach you. You have earned the right to take on the mantle of Grayskull once more...if you wish, that is."  
  
Adam was bewildered. "But...the hospital...I was dead..."  
  
"No, Adam. Merely in a state of suspended animation. I was able to save you from death using Grayskull's power, bringing you here to safety. I blanked the memories of those you met, making it impossible for them to remember you or how you saved them. It was the best way to keep them from asking too many questions about your disappearance."  
  
Adam let the info sink in, then turned back to what the Sorceress said earlier. "You said I could have Grayskull's power back if I wished, but I feel as if there's...something else."  
  
The smile on the Sorceress' face grew wider. "You are very intuitive, Adam. There is something I would like to offer you...if you want it, that is."  
  
"I...don't understand..."  
  
The Sorceress motioned toward another throne, and suddenly Adam knew what she was getting at before she spoke.  
  
"The Council of Elders has decided, and I agree wholeheartedly, that you have earned a seat among us. You may be young, but your heroic deeds, both as He-Man in the past and as Adam last night, have showed us that you are ready...if you so desire."  
  
Adam was astonished! An invitation to join the ranks of Eternia's wisest and most noble minds...  
  
And yet...he couldn't...  
  
"I thank you for the offer and your confidence in me, but I can't accept this. Despite what you might believe, my recent misdeeds are not those of a worthy Elder. I choose to atone for my crimes, even if it takes the rest of my days."  
  
The Sorceress nodded. "I understand. Then raise your sword, and prepare to once again receive the power you have earned!"  
  
Adam did not hesitate, as he lifted the Power Sword and invoked Grayskull's power with the familiar command:  
  
"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"  
  
When the lightning subsided, He-Man stood before the Sorceress, who wasted no time in creating a portal back to Eternia.  
  
As He-Man prepared to pass through the gate, the Sorceress shouted, "Before you return to Eternia, I should let you know: You are about to return to a time you may not wish to relive..."  
  
Before He-Man could ponder what she meant, he had passed through the portal and was on his way...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	15. Tragedy Averted and a New Beginning

Chapter 15

He-Man emerged from the portal, somewhat dizzy but otherwise fine. He looked around, trying to figure out where he ended up. As he looked ahead, he saw a familiar scene.

A large number of people were gathered around a magnificent marble structure. There was a feeling of mourning in the air. He then spotted some familiar faces, and was startled to see his own among them.

Realization dawned on him. _My parent's funeral, _he thought to himself. _The Sorceress must have sent me back to prevent the last couple of day's events!_

As his past self stepped forward to deliver the eulogy, He-Man heard the distant roaring of a jet engine. He turned to see the Collector speeding toward the royal crypt.

_Not much time...I've got to act fast!_

Drawing the Power Sword, he waited until then the skull-shaped craft was directly overhead. As it passed by, he hurled it hard at the main thruster.

Inside the Collector, a violent shudder startled the occupants.

"What on Eternia was that?" shouted Skeletor as he fought to make himself heard over the earsplitting engine whine that now filled the cockpit.

Evil-Lyn checked the ship's diagnostics, a worried look crossing her face. "There's a large metal object lodged in the main thruster!"

"What?" said Skeletor. "What kind of object?"

"Well," said a now nervous Evil-Lyn, "it looks like a…sword."

Skeletor didn't need her to elaborate.

"Blast you, He-Man!"

He turned to Evil-Lyn and Trap-Jaw. "Strap yourselves in…it's going to be a bumpy landing!"

And then, as if on cue, the Collector plummeted to the ground, crashing with enough force to violently shake the nearby trees.

He-Man, relieved that he was able to act in time, pulled the Power Sword from the wreckage of the thruster. He then walked around to the ship's main view port just as the three villains were regaining their composure.

"Hello, Skeletor," said He-Man. "You know, considering you're the reason why the king and queen are being buried today, I don't think you'd be welcome among the mourners."

Skeletor, furious at the events that were occurring, stared defiantly at his enemy.

"You won't be holding me in the palace dungeon!" he spat. "I won't be taken that easily!"

He-Man smiled. "Don't worry Skeletor…I had no intention of locking you up…I just want you to go home!"

And with those words, He-Man lifted the damaged craft above his head, then hurled it with all the strength he could muster in the direction of Snake Mountain.

To his satisfaction, he heard Skeletor shout as the ship disappeared in the distance:

"CURSE YOU, HE-MAN!"

As the tomb was sealed, He-Man stepped toward his past self, who let out a small shudder as the two joined together. Adam looked around, suddenly aware of the events that had transpired over the last couple of days.

Duncan looked at with an expression of concern. "Is everything ok, Adam?"

Adam looked at his old friend and conjured a weak half-smile. "Yeah, I'm fine…just a little shaken up, that's all."

Duncan put his hand on the younger man's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Grief of this kind won't go away for a long time. The best thing for you to do is carry on, and rule the kingdom with the same compassion that your parents did."

"Rule?"

Duncan smiled. "Of course. Don't tell me you forgot about being heir to the throne?"

Adam chuckled. "No…no, of course not. Just didn't cross my mind."

"Understandable…you've had a lot to think about. I expect we'll have your coronation soon…for now, just try and get some rest."

Adam nodded, not saying anything.

As Duncan walked away, Teela took Adam's hand and smiled.

"So, He-Man, you're going to be king. How does it feel?"

As Adam stared at her, surprised, she said, "The Sorceress told me about what's happened. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that I know your secret…not even my father."

And as she pulled him toward her in a passionate kiss, Adam suddenly felt as if his parents were watching him, proud of the son they had raised. The two lovers headed towards a nearby Wind Raider, and home.

The End…for now.


End file.
